Por y para siempre
by Mariia213
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Bella pierde a su familia en un accidente, cuando se va a vivir con su tía se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella.. diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- Quien soy?- preguntó una voz, que la reconocería a millas de distancia. Era Rosalie. Mi amiga, apretó sus frías y suaves manos contra mis ojos.

Sabia que su pelo era rubio, y aunque siempre lo llevaba suelto, cayendo en forma de cascada por su espalda, esa mañana lo llevaba recogido en una cola.

También sabia que llevaba puesto sus pantalones de marca favoritos, aquellos que le había costado mas de dos meses de paga, y que también llevaba puesta la camiseta negra de cuello redondo.

Sabia, que sus ojos dorados, ese día se veían mas dorados de lo normal a causa de los rayos del sol.  
Y que estaba triste, porque su madre, dueña de una famosa empresa, había tenido que viajar por asuntos de negocios. Que hacia un año y cuatro meses, que su padre había fallecido, en un accidente automovilístico y que su hermano, Jasper, le había roto su CD favorito.

Todo eso no lo sabia, porque la espiara, o porque ella por voluntad propia me lo explicara, Rosalie no era de las personas que explicaba, sino de las que escuchaba. Sino que lo sabia porque tenia poderes psíquicos.

Ese día.. el día en que mi vida cambio.. y todo porque me encapriche, y hice dar la vuelta con el coche a mi padre.

Le recuerdo como si fuera ayer..

-Venga! quien soy!- insistía Rosalie, y apretó con mas fuerza sus manos contra mis ojos, aunque lo que ella no sabia, es que no me hacia falta ver para adivinar.

-Rosalie, se que eres tú- mi amiga rió, y me cogió del brazo para ir para clase, el timbre había tocado, y no quería llegar tarde. Cuando me agarro el brazo, yo me deshice de ese agarre, no porque me molestara, simplemente no tenia ganas de saber mas.

Cada vez que tocaba a alguien, aparecían imágenes en mi cabeza de su vida, y la verdad ese día, ya tenia bastante con mi patética vida.  
Rosalie, se dirigió a su aula, y yo a la mia, despidiéndonos con un: "nos vemos a la hora de comer"

Cuando entre en clase, esquive de un salto la mochila de Lauren, que había dejado estrategicamente para ver si era tan tonta como para enredarme y caer. Pase por su lado, escuchando en su mente la misma cantinera de cada día cuando me veía: "FRIKI".

Me senté en mi sitio, al fondo de la clase, en un rincón, subí la capucha de mi sudadera, y encendí el mp3 a todo volumen, para así evadirme de los miserees pensamientos, de los superficiales que tenia como compañeros de clase.

La señora, o mejor dicho, señorita Angela, hacia tarde como siempre, desde que su marido la dejo por la secretaria de las tetas de silicona, como decía ella, bueno.. pensaba. Yo sabia eso, porque sin querer un día le rocé la mano mientras entregaba unos exámenes corregidos, desde ese día intento tener mucho mas cuidado, todo el mundo necesita de su intimidad.

Sumergí mi cabeza en mis brazos que reposaban en la mesa, y mientras escuchaba la música, me permití viajar al pasado, donde no era la "friki" sino una chica normal, una de las populares, vestía a la moda como Rosalie, y no con sudaderas con capuchas y ropa ancha. Estaba orgullosa de mi cabello color chocolate, que caía en cascada por mi espalda, y que nunca lo hubiera oculta dentro de la capucha de mi sudadera.

Tenia una madre, Renné, un padre, Charlie, un hermano, Jacob, y tenia hasta un perro que lo llame Seth, nombre de dios egipcio.

Era feliz..

Pero del accidente lo único que me acuerdo con total seguridad, fue que morí. Los médicos pensaban que eso era imposible, que solo era por el golpe, traducción: paranoias.

Pero se equivocaban, porque el día del accidente, íbamos todos en la camioneta de mi padre, de vuelta a Forks, y algo se cruzó en nuestro camino.. y cuando abrí los ojos, observaba la escena desde fuera, los cristales, el coche destrozado, a mi..

Donde estaba no sentía dolor, y había un prado alrededor, con flores de todos los colores, y no muy lejos había una especie de puente, en el que estaba mi madre, mi padre, Jacob y Seth. Me hacían señas para seguirlos, pero a mi me apetecía dar una vuelta por ese magnifico prado.  
Cuando me di cuenta el puente había desaparecido, y con ellos mi familia. El miedo se apodero de mi cuerpo, y empece a temblar y llorar..  
cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí..

-Bella? Mirame! Bella me escuchas?

Me hablaba un hombre, supongo que seria el doctor, saque fuerzas de donde no las tenia, y le conteste.

-Si soy yo..

* * *

**Hola amores!**

**Este fic, esta basado en la novela Eternidad de Alyson Noël, y que los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

**Espero que os guste :) Dejar vuestros comentarios!**

**Millones de besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO2**

Cuando la señorita Angela, entró en clase, la seguía un alumno nuevo.

-Chicos, chicas, éste es Edward Cullen, antes estaba viviendo en new york, pero ahora se ha trasladado a nuestro pueblo. Edward, siéntate en el único sitio disponible que queda, el del fondo de la clase, al lado de Bella. Compartiréis libro por el momento, hasta que el chico tenga el suyo.  
Sin necesidad de levantar la vista de mi libro, y sin quitarme los auriculares del mp3, se que Edward esta buenísimo. La opinión de las alumnas de la clase, sobretodo de Jessica y Laurent era de: "está como el pan".

-Hola- salude a Edward, solamente por ser educada, y que no se llevara una mala impresión de mi, aunque seguro que ya le tenia.

-Hola- respondió, mientras se sentaba a mi lado, dejando caer la cartera al suelo muy elegantemente.  
No quise mirar mas allá de sus bonitos zapatos, porque se, que en el momento que lo haga, se me caerá la baba.

-Bueno, alumnos, abrimos la pagina 213 del libro.

-Lo compartimos?- me pregunto Edward rozando mi brazo, a lo que yo ante el contacto, me separe velozmente. Ya tenia bastante con saber de la vida de los demás, no quería saber también de la suya.

Puse el libro en medio, para que él también pudiera leer, aunque yo me aparte lo máximo posible, para que esos roces, no volvieran a pasar.

Aunque yo estaba distante, Edward, tenia cara de felicidad, como si todo lo que estaba pasando fuera divertido.

Tanto Jessica como Laurent, tienen envidia, porque el nuevo se sentó a mi lado.

A la hora de la comida, todo el instituto hablaba de Edward.

-Has visto al chico nuevo?- pregunto Rosalie

-No me digas, que tú también, crees que es el mejor?

-Es que no lo has visto?!, esta como un queso!

-Chicas estáis hablando de Edward?- pregunto Alice.

Alice, era una chica muy linda, sus rasgos eran finos y aduendados, eso le hacia parecer una niña, pero era una persona muy madura. Tenia el pelo corto y negro, y le encantaba la moda, mucho mas que a Rosalie.

-Lo has visto Alice? Parece modelo!

-Creo que me lo voy a pedir

-Eso no va ser posible, lo pedi yo primera

-Rosalie, creí que solo te gustaban los chicos con musculitos

-En la variedad esta el gusto Alice, en la variedad esta el gusto- repitió Rosalie.

-Y tú, Bella, lo has visto?- me preguntó Alice

En ese momento me plantee mentir, seria lo mejor. Pero Alice y Rosalie, eran mis amigas, mis únicas amigas. Y ya les guardaba, bastantes secretos.

-Eee.. pues si lo he visto, se sentó conmigo en la clase de literatura. Nos obligaron a sentarnos juntos, pero.. no me fije bien.

-Os obligaron?- preguntó Rosalie acomodando su coleta- niña, te tendrías que sentir agradecida, por a verte sentado al lado de tal bombón.

Mientras nos dirigimos al aparcamiento, Alice me pregunta que libro he tenido que compartir con Edward.

-Cumbres borrascosas- respondí, era uno de mis libros favoritos.

-Esto..Bella.. y llevabas la capucha de la sudadera subida?- preguntó Rosalie con gran interés.

-Creo que si.. seguro que si- afirme

-Uff, menos mal, solo faltaría que la diosa de la melena color chocolate, le hubiera enseñado sus encantas el buenorro de Edward.

- Chicas, mírenlo, esta allí, al lado de tu auto Bella. Joder, que coche tiene, un Volvo plateado.. me encanta. Bella hacemos una cosa, cuando entre en el coche, con la puerta le doy a su coche, y así con la escusa, ya tengo oportunidad de hablar con él.

-Alice! deja en paz a mi coche, no quiero que sufra daños.  
Rosalie se despidió de nosotras con un gesto muy femenino, y se dirigió, a su auto. Cuando Alice ya estaba segura que Rosalie, no escuchaba, me preguntó:

-Seguro que no te has fijado bien en Edward?

-No..

-Pues vamos hacer una cosa, cuando estemos a su lado, vas a empezar por los pies, y poco a poco empezaras a subir..Le echas un buen vistazo, y luego me dices, si no te vuelve loca.

Cuando, estuvimos a su lado, Alice, me bajó la capucha de la sudadera, me quitó las gafas de sol, y corrió hasta el asiento del copiloto haciéndome señas para que mirara a Edward.

No podía evitarlo siempre, así que me arme de valor, y lo miré de arriba a bajo.

Me quede sin palabras.

* * *

**Mis amores! Aquí nuevo capítulo**

**Os esta gustando esta adaptación? **

**Miles de besos!**


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

**Hola mis dulces lectores! He decidido subir dos capítulos a la vez, porque son bastante cortos. Espero que os gusten, y estaré impaciente por vuestros comentarios.**

**Miles de besos!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

Quedé paralizada, sin habla. Era el chico más hermoso y guapo que jamas hubiera visto. Su cabello color cobrizo, se veía suave y brillante, sus labios perfectos en forma de arco, que me decían: "bésame".

Y cuando se quito las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas, pude apreciar sus maravillosos ojos dorados y almendrados, y sus pestañas tan abundantes que parecían postizas, irreales.. Y su cuerpo grande, duro, musculoso,..

-Esto.. Bella despierta!- dijo Alice soltando una risilla nerviosa mientras miraba a Edward- perdona a mi amiga, pero normalmente lleva la capucha puesta, y cuando no la lleva los rayos del sol le afectan.

La verdad, es que hubiese tenido que dejar de mirar a Edward, pero había algo en él, que me lo impedía. Él clavó sus ojos en los míos, mientras su iris se oscurecía un poco, y se le asomaba una sonrisa por sus labios.

-Estas bien Bella?- preguntó Edward mostrándome otro rasgo perfecto: sus dientes blancos.  
Con una fuerza de voluntad, muy grande, conseguí desviar la mirada hacia Alice.

-Mmm.. Alice, este es Edward; Edward esta es Alice.

Cuando hice las presentaciones, Edward apartó la mirada de mi, para poder saludar a Alice, y aunque resulte extraño, sentí una sensación de frío dentro de mi. Y cuando volvió a posar sus preciosos ojos en los míos, sentí que el frío desaparecía y lo sustituía una agradable calidez.

-Bella, podrías dejarme tu libro de Cumbres borrascosas? Porque hoy ya es tarde, y no voy a llegar a la biblioteca, y quiero ponerme al día.

Sin dudarlo, saque el libro de mi mochila, y se lo entregué.

Sin querer, rocé sus dedos con los míos. Así que espere con impaciencia la secuencia de imágenes que vendría a continuación, pero.. no pasó nada, absolutamente nada.

Por una parte, eso me alegro, pero por la otra no me gustaba, ya que, con las únicas personas, a los cuales, mis poderes se convertían en nulos, eran las personas que no estaban vivas.

Con la pregunta ¿porque? rondando en mi cabeza, subí a mi precioso Mini. Alice, se subió en el asiento del copiloto, y se me quedó mirando con cara de: "se puede saber que te pasa?"

-Bella, yo te dije que ese bombón era para volverse loca, pero no me refería literalmente, hubo un momento que creí que te lo ibas a comer. Menos mal, que no estaba Rosalie cerca, porque aunque me duele admitirlo, ella se lo pidió primero..

Alice, siguió diciendo cosas y quejándose durante todo el camino, pero yo no la escuche.  
Toqué la cicatriz de mi mano, esa que me recordaba día tras día, el accidente.

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

Cuando llegue a mi casa, fui directamente a mi habitación. Sabía que mi tía Esme no estaba en casa, ella siempre estaba trabajando, y eso me dejaba a mi con una casa enorme para mi sola.

Que no utilizaba, porque siempre estaba encerrada en mi habitación.

Sentía lastima por mi tía Esme, había tenido que cambiar su vida radicalmente, y hacerse cargo de mi, cuando mis padres tuvieron el accidente. Solo la tenía a ella. Esme no tenía ni idea de criar a un niño, pero no dudó ni un segundo en vender su casa, y comprar una enorme para las dos. Y contratar a un decorador, para reformar mi cuarto.

Tenía lo que todas las habitaciones: una cama, un escritorio y una cómoda, pero.. también una TV de pantalla plana, un gigantesco armario, vestidor, un baño con jacuzzi, terraza, un cuarto de ocio, sofá, pubs,..  
parece que todas esas cosas son muy importantes, y que hubiera tenido que estar encantada, pero no era así, a mi todo me sobraba.

Esme siempre estaba en el buffet, con sus compañeros abogados, y se pensaría que todo eso me podía hacer feliz.

Ella nunca había tenido niños, a lo mejor era porque no quería, o porque no había encontrado la persona adecuada. O una combinación de las dos.

Se podría pensar que yo lo podía saber, ya que podía leer la mente. Pero no era así, yo solo podía "ver" como una secuencia de imágenes, como diapositivas. Era, a veces, bastante complicado, poder saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de las personas.

De cualquier manera, la persona que quiere tener hijos, piensa en un pequeño, con hoyuelos y sin pelo, y no con una adolescente de metro sesenta, con ojos chocolate y pelo castaño, poderes psíquicos, y una fuerte carga emocional.

Así que trato de ser respetuosa, amable y no meterme en el camino de Esme.

Al día siguiente, Alice me pasó a buscar puntual, aunque yo sin querer le hice perder un poco de tiempo, porque no encontraba mi mp3.

Cuando Alice y yo bajamos del mini, Rosalie nos estaba esperando en el aparcamiento.

-Vale, chicas, faltan cinco minutos para que suene el timbre, y empiecen las clase, y Edwrad todavía no ha llegado ¿creéis que ha dejado las clase?- dijo mi amiga mientras nos dirigimos a nuestra clase.

-Rosalie, llegó ayer, no creo que ya halla dejado el instituto- respondí yo rápidamente

-Bueno.. tiene que regresar, Bella le dejó su ejemplar de Cumbres borrascosas- dijo Alice como quien no quiere la cosa

-Bella.. y se pude saber cuando pasó eso? Te recuerdo que me lo pedí yo. Y por lo que yo recuerdo, tú aún no lo habías visto

-Pues te puedo asegurar, que lo vio muy bien- habló Alice muy bajito, mientras se reía.

- Mira Rosalie, no te pongas celosa, por muy guapo, que esta como un tren, o como quieras decirlo, a mi no me gusta Edward Cullen!

-Mmm.. -dijo Rosalie con la boca abierta, y los ojos clavados a algo que había tras de mi espalda.

Me giré y seguí la dirección de su mirada, hasta que vi a Edward de pie, con su escultural cuerpo, su cabello color bronce, y su sonrisa que hace que me tiemblen las piernas.

- Hola Bella, pasa- me digo mientras me abría la puerta para que pudiera entrar en el aula.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Vale, había escuchado toda, la conversación. Me dirigí sonrojada a mi sitio, esquivando la mochila de Lauren.

Estaba muy nerviosa, Edward lo había escuchado todo. Sentía como andaba detrás de mi para dirigirse al pupitre que se encontraba al lado del mio.

Tiré la mochila al suelo, y me senté en mi lugar, me puse la capucha de la sudadera, y encendí mi mp3, con la esperanza de que todo lo ocurrido desapareciera, y que a un chico, como Edward, le daría igual, lo que decía una chica como yo.

Cuando estuve a punto de tranquilizarme y apunto de convencerme de que no me importa, recibí una descarga eléctrica, que atravesó, todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis pies, asta mi cabeza, y solo porque Edward colocó su mano encima de la mía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sorprendía, ya que desde que me había convertido en una "lectora" de mentes, sabia lo que harían los demás, pero.. con Edward no lo había visto venir.

-Quería devolverte esto- dijo Edward entregándome mi libro de Cumbres borrascosas.

Y aunque es extraño y una autentica locura, sentí que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía, que el ruido se volvía en nada cuando él hablaba.

-Seguro que no lo quieres mas tiempo? Yo ya se como termina.

Edward apartó su mano de encima de la mía, y los estremecimientos que sentía mi cuerpo desaparecieron.

-Yo también se como termina.-dijo Edward

Nos quedamos un rato, mirándonos, su mirada era penetrante, como si quisiera ver más de mi, como si quisiera ver mi alma. Cuando ya no puede aguantar mas con esa mirada que me hipnotizaba, pero que a la vez hacía que el pelo se me pusiera de punta, me puse los auriculares de mi mp3, para poder volver a desconectar del mundo.

Y sin quererlo una nueva descarga recorrió mi cuerpo, Edward había puesto otra vez su mano encima de la mía.

-Que escuchas?- preguntó Edward. Entonces volvió a pasar, todo quedó en silencio, ya no escuchaba los murmullos dentro de mi cabeza, ni podía leer la mente de los que tenía a mi alrededor.

Lo miré de reojo, y noté como mi cuerpo se estremecía. Ya me habían cogido de la mano antes, pero nunca como esa vez. Nunca como Edward.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa, muy hermosa, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Bueno.. es una mezcla de música de mi amiga Rosalie, música tecno, ya sabes..- me encogí de hombros incapaz de apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Te gusta esa clase de música?- me dijo mientras me hacía una radiografía a mi cabello color chocolate atado con una coleta, a mi sudadera negra, y mi piel limpia y sin maquillar.

-A mi amiga Rosalie le encanta – le solté con una risilla vergonzosa.

-y a ti? Que es lo que te gusta?

Cuando estuve a punto de contestar, entró la profesora Angela por la puerta, con la cara roja y la respiración agitada, por culpa de que se durmió y se tuvo que hacer una carrerita para no llegar tarde. En ese momento Edward, tiró la silla para atrás, y se apoyo contra la pared, y yo respire hondo, me quite la capucha y los auriculares de mi mp3, y me sumergí en los familiares pensamientos de los adolescentes, los nervios por los exámenes, los sueños rotos de la profesora Angela, y los extraños pensamientos de Jessica y Lauren, que solo pensaban que no había chico más guapo, y más sexy que Edward.

Cuando las clases terminaron, me fui hacía el comedor, ya que era la hora de comer. El comedor del instituto estaba lleno de gente, pero aun así yo ya sabía a donde me tenía que dirigir. Rosalie y Alice me esperaban en la mesa de siempre, la del fondo al lado de la ventana. Me dirigí a paso firme hasta la mesa, pero cuando vi que con mis amigas estaba sentado Edward, me entraron unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo, aun así seguí andando.

-Puedes sentarte con nosotros, pero solo con una condición, que no te quedes mirando fijamente a Edward- bromeó Alice mientras yo me sentaba en el unico sitio libre que quedaba en la mesa, al lado de Edward.

-Esto..- empieza a decir Rosalie, mirando fijamente a Edward- no se nada de ti, donde te criaste?

-Pues he vivido en Italia, Francia, España, Nueva York, Nuevo México, Oregón, Phoenix..- dijo mientras bebía una especie de refresco rojo.

-Nuestra amiga Bella, aquí presente es de Phoenix- añadió Alice, y eso hizo que Rosalie la fulminara con la mirada.

-A si?- preguntó Edward mientras me sonreía, y me miraba a los ojos

-Si- dije en un murmullo

-Y como has termino aquí?- no quise volver a explicar la misma historia de mi antigua vida, así que me limite a contestarle que era una larga historia.

Edward se me quedó mirando de una forma tan sexy, que yo me puse muy nerviosa, y las manos me empezaron a sudar de tal forma, que la botella que tenía entre las manos se me cayó al suelo.

Pero antes que me diera cuenta Edward ya había cogido la botella al vuela, así evitando que me salpicara de agua. Pero.. lo había echo tan deprisa.. su mano había parecido un mero borrón.

Aun así, termine mi almuerzo, y me convencí a mi misma, que todo eso solo había sido fruto de mi imaginación.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, todos recogimos nuestras cosas, y nos dirigimos hacía las clases.

-Como es que se ha sentado en nuestra mesa?- pregunte a Alice, con voz acusatoria.

-No lo se, no quería llamar la atención, pero de todas formas no tiene nada malo- me contesto encogiéndose de hombros – Aaa! por cierto, se me olvidaba, le he dicho a Edward que se pasara esta noche sobre las ocho por tu casa.

-Que le has dicho que?- le dije con la boca abierta

De repente recordé que Rosalie estuvo pensando toda la hora del almuerzo en que se iba poner, al igual que Alice. De pronto todo cobra sentido.

-Bueno según parece Edward detesta el fútbol igual que nosotras, esto lo se porque antes de que tú llegaras Rosalie, le hizo un pequeño test. Y como es nuevo aquí, pues pensábamos que nos lo podríamos quedar nosotras. Solo para nosotras.

-Pero..- me quede callada, no sabía que decir. Lo único que sabia es que no quería a Edward a mi lado.

-Yo llegaré mas tarde de las ocho, después de la reunión, pero me pido sentarme al lado de Edward en el jacuzzi.- dijo Rosalie

-De eso nada- se quejó Alice

Pero Rosalie, se limitó a sacudir la mano por encima del hombro.

-Que reunión tiene hoy?- pregunté a Alice

-Los viernes, la de las animadoras.

Aunque Edward y yo solo teníamos dos clases en común, en la única que se sentaba a mi lado era la de lengua, así que en la clase de arte, podía concentrarme en mis horribles dibujos.

Cuando salí de clase, Edward salió corriendo detrás mio, y me agarro del brazo.

-Bella, tus amigos me han dicho que me pase esta noche por tu casa, pero creo que no voy a poder ir.

-oh!- exclamé, pero me dio vergüenza que se notara que no quisiera que fuera a mi casa- quiero decir.. estas seguro?

El me miró con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

-Si, nos vemos el lunes- y Edward aceleró el paso para dirigirse a su coche que inexplicablemente tenía el motor en marcha.

Cuando llegue a mi apreciado mini, Alice me estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados, y una sonrisa torcida, para demostrar sus enfado.

-Se puede saber que ha pasado?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el lugar del copiloto.

-Me ha dicho que no va a venir. Que no podía.

-Pero que le dijiste para que no quisiera venir?

-Nada

Alice se arqueó las cejas, y clavó su mirada hacía la ventanilla. Aunque sabia lo que estaba pensando, preferí no preguntar.

-Bella, prometeme que no te vas a enfadar- dijo volviéndose hacía mi.

Vamos allá, pensé, mientras suspiraba.

-Para empezar, eres una tía guapísima, pero es difícil de saber, si siempre te escondes tras las capuchas, porque la ropa que llevas.. esas sudaderas.. siento decírtelo así, pero eres mi amiga, y yo quiero lo mejor para mis amigos, y lo mas rarito de todo, es que intentes resistirte a Edward.

Alice se calló el tiempo suficiente para darme ánimos con la mirada.

-A no ser que sea homosexual.

En ese momento di gracias a mis poderes, me sirvieron para suavizar el golpe.

-Alice.. el mero echo que no me guste Edward, no significa que sea homosexual, la atracción no se basa solo en el aspecto físico.

En cosas como un cálido contacto, unos ojos dorados, y una voz seductora que silencia el mundo..

-Es por Rosalie?- preguntó Alice

-No

Aferre el volante, y clave la mirada en el semáforo de color rojo, esperando con impaciencia que se pusiera verde, y así terminar ya con el jueguecito de preguntas, y dejar en su casa a Alice.

Pero sabia que había contestado muy rápido..

-Ja! Lo sabía! Es por Rosalie.. porque ella se lo ha pedido primero.. Eres minimamente consciente, que estas renunciando a la posibilidad de perder tu virginidad con el tío mas guapo del instituto, puede que del planeta, solo porque Rosalie se lo ha pedido primero?

-Esto es ridículo- murmure mientras giraba hacía la calle de Alice. Aparque en el camino de la entrada.

-Que? No eres virgen?- sonrió Alice, se lo estaba pasando de maravilla- y no me lo habías dicho?

Hice un gesto de desesperación, y me eche a reír sin poderlo evitar. Alice coge sus libros, y sale del coche, pero se giro el tiempo suficiente para decirme:

-Espero que Rosalie sepa apreciar lo buena amiga que eres.

* * *

**Hola mis amores.**

**Ya se que este fic lo publico los martes, pero mañana me será bastante imposible hacerlo, así que aquí lo tenéis un día antes ;)**

**Os gusta? Espero vuestros comentarios, son importantes. Muchas gracias a la gente que se pasa a leer, que le da a favoritos y que sigue la historia.**

**Besos y abrazos. Feliz lunes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mis amores,**

**hace días que intento subir capítulo, y me esta siendo imposible, porque no se que pasa con FanFiction a la hora de subir capítulo.**

**Bueno espero que os guste mucho, y dejéis muchos comentarios.**

**Gracias a la gente que esta comentando hasta ahora, y muchas gracias a la gente que también se esta pasando por mi blog.**

**Os mando un beso muy grande.**

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Al final resultó que la noche del viernes quedo cancelada, bueno.. la noche no, sino solo nuestros planes. En parte porque el hermano de Rosalie, Jasper, se puso enfermos, y ella era la única que podía cuidarlo. Y también, por parte, es que Alice, se tuvo que ir con sus padres, unos fanáticos del deporte, para ver el partido de la semana.

Cuando Esme se enteró, que no vendrían mis amigas esa noche, salió temprano del trabajo, y me invito a ir a cenar a un buen restaurante.

Como sabia que Esme no le gustaba que llevara capuchas y sudaderas, me puse el vestido de color azul que ella me había comprado hacia poco, con unos zapatos a conjunto. Traslade mis cosas mas importantes de la mochila al bolso que también me regalo mi tía, y renuncio a mi ya clásica cola de caballo, para dejarme mi cabello color chocolate suelto.

Durante el trayecto de casa al restaurante, ni Esme ni yo dijimos palabra. Las dos estábamos sumergidas en nuestros pensamientos.

Esme, le dejó el coche al mozo del restaurante, para que así lo pudiera estacionar en el aparcamiento. Cuando entramos en el vestíbulo, me di cuenta que ese restaurante era verdaderamente un lugar muy chic. Un lugar donde irías a cenar con una cita, y no con una antipática sobrina.

El camarero nos acompaño hasta nuestra mesa, que estaba adornada con velas y flores. Ese restaurante no se parecía en nada a los sitios que solía frecuentar.

Al rato de estar sentadas en la mesa, ella pidió vino tinto, y yo un refresco, cuando el camarero trajo lo que habíamos pedido, también nos entrego la carta, para poder decidir lo que queríamos para cenar.

-Bueno, que tal todo? Y el instituto? Los amigos? Todo bien? - mi tía intento empezar una conversación, pero la verdad, le salió bastante mal.

-Si, todo bien.-dije, la verdad es que a mi tampoco se me daba muy bien lo de hablar- vuelvo en un momento- murmure, y salí corriendo hacia el baño, se me había olvidado mi mp3 en casa, y todas esas voces hablando en mi cabeza, todos los pensamientos de la gente del restaurante, me estaban mareando.

Cuando por fin me tranquilice, pase mis dedos por mi cabello, para así poder acomodarlo, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, y volví a la mesa junto a mi tía.

-Estoy bien- le dije cuando me senté en la mesa- bueno.. y cambiando de tema.. como te va todo? Hay chicos guapos en tu trabajo?

Después de cenar, y mientras Esme estaba pagando la cuenta, yo me salí, hacía fuera de ese lugar, necesitaba despejarme. Me sobresalte cuando una mano toco mi hombro.

-Hola- dije, una oleada de calor se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

-Estas impresionante- dijo Edward mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrar los míos- casi no te reconozco sin la capucha, has disfrutado de la cena?- sonrió

Solo pude asentir, estaba tan nerviosa que me sorprendí incluso de haber podido hacer ese simple gesto.

-Antes te he visto que ibas hacia el baño, te habría saludado, pero parecía que tenías muchas prisa.-dijo Edward

Me quede observándolo, y me pregunte que hacía él solo, en un restaurante de lujo como aquel.

Llevaba puesto un abrigo negro, una camisa, y unos pantalones de marca, una vestimenta no muy normal en un chico de su edad, pero que aun así le quedaba perfecta.

-He venido, porque como soy nuevo aquí, y me han dicho que estaba muy bien este restaurante..- dijo Edward contestando a la pregunta que yo aun no había formulado. Cuando estaba pensando en algo que decirle, apareció Esme, y muy amablemente Edward le ofreció su mano en modo de saludo.

-Esto.. el es Edward, un compañero del instituto- él es el que hace que me suden las manos, y aparezcan mariposas en mi estomago, pensé- viene de México.

-Asi? De que parte?

-De Santa Fe- responde Edward.

-Esme es abogada, y trabaja mucho- murmure mientras clavaba la mirada en el coche que aparecería en diez segundos, nueve, ocho,..

-Nos íbamos a casa, pero estaría encantada de que te vinieras con nosotras a tomar algo- se ofreció mi tía

-Gracias, pero me tengo que ir- respondió Edward

Cuando dijo eso detrás de él apareció una rubia explosiva, de esas que solo ves en revistas, llevaba un vestido negro muy apretado, y unos tacones de aguja, demasiado altos.

La chica me sonrió, pero me di cuenta al momento, que no era una sonrisa amable. Si no que simplemente, eran unos labios brillantes, que se curvan hacía arriba. Sus ojos estaban demasiado lejos para darme cuenta de lo que ellos expresaban, pero había algo en su rostro, en su expresión, que me daba a entender, que le causaba gracia, vernos a todos juntos.

Volví a mirar a Edward, para darme cuenta, que estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro, nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros. Levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, y cuando fue a colocarme un mechón tras la oreja, de esta sacó un tulipán rojo, me lo dio, y se fue con la chica del vestido ceñido y la falsa sonrisa.

-Hola- me saludó Edward después que sonara el timbre y la señorita Angela, ya hubiera entrado en clase- Tu tía parece bastante agradable- digo mientras golpeaba con el bolígrafo la mesa, haciendo un molesto clic-clic.

-Si, si que lo es- susurre sin levantar los ojos de mi libro.

-Yo tampoco vivo con mi familia, me emancipado

-En serio?- le pregunte, aunque me había prometido a mi misma, que no volvería hablar con él, si no es que fuera necesario. Pero tenía curiosidad, y.. la curiosidad es una necesidad, verdad?

-En serio- contestó- y.. donde esta tu familia?

Resultaba de lo mas extraño, comprobar que cuando tenía a Edward a mi lado, las voces, los pensamientos de la gente de mi alrededor, aparecían, y desaparecían, como por arte de magia, como el juego musical de las silla, cuando la música se enciende y se apaga.

-Que?- pregunté, ya que no estaba muy atenta

Clavé la mirada en el bolígrafo de Edward, mientras escuchaba como Jessica, se burlaba de mi forma de vestir, mientras su novio fingía darle la razón, se preguntaba secretamente, porque no se vestía como yo. En ese momento desee, ponerme los auriculares de mi mp3, y olvidarme de todo.

-donde esta tu familia?- preguntó

Cerre los ojos, y los volvía a abrir, para responderle, en el mismo momento que la profesora Angela reclamaba nuestra atención.

-Mi familia, esta muerta- conteste secamente, girándome otra vez hacia mi libro.

······························

A la hora de comer, nos quedamos Edward y yo solos, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que pronto aparecieran Alice y Rosalie.

-Lo siento. Sobre lo de tu familia.. no me di cuenta..- se intentó disculpar.

Abrí la fiambrera, donde guardaba la comida, y cuando levante la tapa, dentro había un tulipán rojo, como el de la noche del restaurante, el que me dio Edward. Y aunque no tenía la mas mínima idea de como lo hizo, sabia con toda seguridad, que Edward lo puso allí. Pero no eran los trucos de magia lo que me fastidiaban, era la forma en que me hablaba, la forma en que me miraba, la forma que me hacia sentir..

-No me gusta hablar de eso- conteste

-Sé lo que es perder a la gente que amas- me respondió, mientras colocaba su mano encima de la mía.

Era tan agradable no sentir lo que Edward pensaba, como una chica normal, con un chico fuera de los normal.

La sensación de tener las manos unidas, era tan agradable, que me permití, cerrar los ojos, y disfrutarla.

-Perdonarme.. siento mucho haberos interrumpido- se quejó Rosalie, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el borde de la mesa.

Rápidamente, aparte mi mano de la de Edward, y la metí en mi bolsillo. Sentía que había echo algo que estaba mal.

-Donde esta Alice?- pregunte, no sabia que mas preguntar

-Alice, esta dejando algunos mensajes en su grupo de Internet- responde mientras de sienta al lado de Edward-Bueno chicos, que habéis echo este fin de semana?- preguntó mientras centraba su atención en Edward.

Ninguno de los dos habló, así que Rosalie, explico que el viernes, estuvo con su hermano enfermo, y el sábado estuvo con unos amigos en un nuevo local llamado "Nocturno"

-Nocturno?- pregunto Edward cuando escuchó el nombre- y había mucha gente?

-Si estaba a reventar, y gracias a mis amigos me pude colar a la zona VIP

Al rato, apareció Alice, y para dejar de escuchar a Rosalie alardear de sus amigos y el nuevo local, le pregunte a Alice que tal fue el partido.

-había mucho espíritu de equipo, unos ganaron y otro perdieron.. la verdad es que estuve todo el tiempo mandadome mensajes con mi nuevo novio.- contestó

·····································

Cuando sonó el timbre, me dirigí a mi clase de arte. Cogí mi lienzo y lo apoye en mi caballete, ni siquiera, levante la vista cuando note que Edward, se situaba a mi derecha. Ese día, se tenía que elegir una obra de arte de un pintor famoso, y reproducirla. A los poco minutos de empezar no pude evitar levantar la mirada y dirigirla al lienzo de Edward, que estaba imitando perfectamente, un cuadro de Picasso.

Yo en cambio, elegí una fácil pintura de Van Gogh, una que creía que la haría a la perfección, un sobresaliente fácil. Pero no. era un desastre, no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Desde que tenia mis poderes, ya no estudiaba, con solo poner la mano encima del libro, todo se memorizaba en mi cabeza. Y cuando habían exámenes tipo test, con solo pasar el bolígrafo por las respuestas, sabia cual elegir, pero en eso del arte.. era un cero a la izquierda.

- la noche estrellada?- preguntó Edward dirigiendo su mirada a mi patético cuadro. Como había podido saber que pintura intentaba hacer, si ni siquiera yo sabia que estaba haciendo?

Yo solo asentí.

-Como lo haces?- le pregunto mientras compara nuestras pinturas

-Quien crees que enseño a Picasso?- respondió mientras me mira a los ojos y me sonríe.

Deje caer mi pincel al suelo, haciendo que muchas gotitas mancharan mis zapatos. Aguante la respiración, al ver que Edward se agacha y recogia el pincel, para luego depositarlo en mi mano

-Todo el mundo debe empezar por algún sitio- dijo mientras acariciaba la cicatriz que tenia en mi mano- incluso Picasso tenia un maestro- continuo diciendo a la vez que separaba nuestras manos, llevándose la calidez que desprendía.

Se concentro de nuevo en su pintura.

Y yo me concentre diciéndome a mi misma, que volviera a respirar.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 7: **

Al día siguiente, mientras me estaba vistiendo, me coloque enfrente del espejo, para decir que sudadera me pondría.

-La azul o la gris?- pregunte para mi misma

Me decidí por la azul, y me la empece a colocar. Primero los brazos y luego la cabeza. Y también me aplique un poco de brillo de labios. Cogí la mochila, y baje las escaleras corriendo para dirigirme a mi querido mini. Había quedado con Alice que la pasaría a buscar hacia un minuto, y  
Alice.. en los temas de la puntualidad.. era muy puntual!

Alice me esperaba con los labios apretados, y los brazos cruzados encima del pecho. Sin decir nada, abrió la puerta del coche y se subió.

-Hola- dije tímidamente

-Llegas cinco minutos tarde

-Lo se, y lo siento, pero.. es que no sabia que sudadera ponerme

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Haber.. repite, Bella que fue lo que dijiste?

-Que lo siento?- pregunte confusa

-No, no, lo otro- dijo Alice encarandome

-Que no sabia que sudadera ponerme?

-Si! eso! no me lo puedo creer, tú, Bella, indecisa por una sudadera?- se me quedo mirando- y te has puesto brillo de labios- exclamo- Uuuhh.. Bella.. actuás como si te gustara alguien- dijo levantando las cejas

-A mi no me gusta nadie Alice

Mi amiga se quedo mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios, y susurro un "ya.." casi inaudible mientras bajamos del coche para dirigirnos a nuestra primera clase del día. 

Cuando llegue a clase de literatura, estaba nerviosa y las manos me sudaban, y cuando vi a Edward hablando con Jessica, puedo decir, que añadí los celos en esa lista.

-Mmm.. perdona- le dije a Edward, ya que me impedía el paso para dirigirme a mi pupitre. Pero el me ignoro, y como si yo no estuviera allí, se acerco a Jessica, y saco un capullo de rosa de color blanco de atrás de su oreja.

-Vaya! Como lo has echo?- preguntó chillando Jessica con esa voz aguda que tanto me molestaba.

Tense la mandíbula, y clave la mirada al suelo, y encendí a todo volumen mi mp3, para así dejar de oír a la gritona de Jessica.

-Necesito pasar..- susurre a Edward, él me miro directamente a los ojos, solo fueron un par de segundos, pero note la calidez en su mirada. Se aparto para dejarme pasar, y en su mirada la calidez había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar, una mirada fría.

Me dirigí a toda prisa a mi pupitre, y saque todo lo necesario para la clase. Y fingí no darme cuenta de lo reacio que parecía Edward, de lo mucho que le costaba, separarse de la mesa de Jessica cuando la profesora Angela entró en clase. 

-Se puede saber que cojones hace Edward?- pregunto Rosalie

-Yo ya sabia que no duraría mucho.. ya lo dije yo.. os acordáis que lo dije?

-Pues no Alice

-Pues si que lo dije- se quejó Alice

Yo solo baje la mirada a mi sándwich de la hora del almuerzo, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la clase de literatura, y en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento tras de mi. Eso de lo que se estaban quejando Alice y Rosalie. Edward embelesando a las "pupaleres" del instituto, que entre ellas estaban Jessica y Laurent, con sus truquitos de los capullos de rosas tras de las orejas.

-Tierra llamando a Bella!- digo Alice mientras sacudía la mano enfrente de mi rostro.

No podía dejar de pensar, en lo del otro día en la clase de Arte, en como Edward me miró, me acarició,.. fue algo casi mágico. Creí que había química entre nosotros. Pero al momento, también recordé a la rubia explosiva del restaurante. Teniendo semejante chica a su lado, entendía perfectamente que no se fijara en mi.

Me gire, y eche un vistazo a la mesa del comedor donde se encontraba Edward, fue en el momento justo, que él sacaba una a una las rosas blancas, del cabello, escote, orejas.. de Jessica, para así formar un ramo.

-Os sentís tan abatidas y rechazadas como yo?- preguntó Rosalie. Quise gritar que si, que había sentido, que entre Edward y yo estaba pasando algo, pero que esa mañana, la verdad me golpeo, y que era una ingenua.

Negué con la cabeza, recogí mis cosas, y me dirigí a la siguiente clase antes que sonara el timbre, que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo. 

Me pase la hora de francés intentando inventar una escusa, para no presentarme a la clase de arte. No era por Edward que no quería ir, sino porque ni siquiera sabia porque había elegido esa clase, yo no quería ser artista ni nada parecido, y se me daba fatal lo de dibujar, y si aparte añadía (aunque no quería admitirlo) a Edward.. se me ocurrían escusas como: nauseas, dolor de cabeza,..

Aun así, decidí que lo mejor era ir. Al llegar a clase, me di cuenta que Edward no estaba, y que en mi lienzo, en una esquina, había una nota con mi nombre. Adivine al minuto que la letra era de  
Edward, quien mas iba a tener esa letra tan especial?

Con las manos temblorosas, abrí el papel, y me quede con la boca abierta, cuando vi lo que había dentro. Un dibujo perfecto. Un dibujo perfecto de un tulipán rojo.

Apenas faltaban unos días para hallowen, y yo aun no tenia mi disfraz terminado. Rosalie iba ir de vampiresa (en su caso, la sexy vampiresa), y Alice se iba ha disfrazar de pirata, según ella, la pirata mejor vestida de todos lo tiempos.

Esme se había ofrecido voluntaria, para dejarme la casa para hacer la fiesta. Me había extrañado mucho, porque ella nunca se había interesado por temas como esos. Cuando las dos nos pusimos a hacer la lista de invitados, la columna de Esme, tenia muchos mas invitados de los que creía, en cambio yo, mi patética lista, se reducía, a mis dos amigas, y sus posibles acompañantes.

Así que, mientras Esme y Alice se encargaban de la hostelería, Rosalie, se encargo de la música.

Y eso me quedaba a mi como completa encargada de la decoración, y como Esme me entrego una tarjeta de crédito y un catálogo con instrucciones especificas de no reparar en gastos, me pase los dos últimos días, transformando la elegante casa de mi tía, en un horrible y espeluznante castillo del terror.

Lo cierto, es que fue bastante divertido, y me recordó, cuando decoraba la casa con mi familia, para navidad, pascua.. 

Llegó la noche de hallowen, y la casa había quedado espectacular. Había colocado telarañas por todos los rincones, y arañas gigantes en ellas.

Coloque murciélagos por el techo, puse dedos ensangrentados esparcidos por la mesa, y hasta una bola de cristal en un rincón, al lado de un cuervo. Vestimos zombis, y los escondimos en los rincones, donde seguro que alguien pegaría un grito al verlos. También habían calderos humeantes, ratas, gatos negros, ataúdes, velas, esqueletos.. lo necesario para la mejor fiesta de hallowen.

Estaba delante del espejo, sujetándome el cabello con unas horquillas, para prepararme para ponerme una peluca rubia, mientras escuchaba la gran indecisión, que tenia mi tía Esme al ponerse una nariz con verruga incluida.

Cogí el vestido negro que había encima de la cama, con escote bajo y cuadrado, mangas tres cuartos y un corpiño super ajustado.. igual que el de Maria Antonieta llevó en el baile de mascaras. Después de subir la cremallera de la espalda, con bastante dificultad, me puse la peluca rubio platino, me aplique un poco de barra de labios roja, me coloque el antifaz negro transparente en los ojos, y me puse unos pendientes largos de diamantes falsos.

Cuando mi disfraz estaba completo, me situé delante del espejo, y una sonrisa salio de mis labios.

Tanto esfuerzo valió la pena.

Rosalie apareció con una amiga animadora, y Alice con su nuevo novio Jasper, que estaba seguro que detrás de la mascara del zorro, se escondía un chico guapísimo.

-No puedo creer que no invitaras a Edward- me regañó Rosalie, que paso delante mio sin saludar, porque llevaba toda la semana enfadada conmigo porque se entero que él no estaba en mi lista de invitados.

Hice una mueca, y respire hondo. Estaba harta de defender lo evidente, que ha Edward, no lo había alejado yo, sino todo lo contrario, que se había ido él por voluntad propia con Jessica y su grupo de "somos las mejores", que sacaba de todos los lados capullos de rosa blancos y se los regalaba. Sin contar, que a parte, de los tulipanes rojos, la nota misteriosa de la clase de arte, y sus miradas, Edward no quiso saber nada de mi en las ultimas dos semanas.

-No habría venido de todos modos- me quejo a Rosalie- seguro que ya tenia planes con jessica, la rubia, o..

-Espera, espera- me interrumpió – también hay una rubia?- mi amiga entorna los parpados, y desapareció entre la gente. 

Esme estaba hablando con sus amigos, Rosalie y su amiga animadora, estaban bebiendo de las bebidas, que sin que nadie la viera echaron alcohol, y Alice y Jasper, estaban bailando en medio de la pista.

Justo en el momento que había decidido al salir yo también a la pista de baile, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me quede sin palabras cuando al otro lado de esta, se encontraba Edward. Llevaba un ramo de flores en una mano, un sombrero de copa en la otra, y el pelo hacia atrás, en lo que se podía llamar intento de cola de caballo. Traía una camisa blanca de volantes, una chaqueta con botones dorados, medias, y puntiagudos zapatos negros. En ese momento comprendí de quien iba disfrazado, y me dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Conde Fersen – murmure casi sin aliento

-Maria..- dijo Edward mientras sonreía y realizaba una elegante reverencia.

-Pero.. era un secreto..- dije, ya que había mantenido a la sombra de que me iba a disfrazar, nadie lo sabia.- y.. tampoco estabas invitado. Susurre mientras miraba por encima de su hombro para ver si le acompañaba Jessica o esa estúpida rubia. Ya que estaba segura que por mi no había venido.

-En ese caso, sera una afortunada coincidencia- dice refiriéndose a los disfraces, mientras me sonríe, y me entrega el ramo de flores.

Trague saliva. Y dirigí a Edward allá donde estaba la fiesta. Mis mejillas ardían, y mi corazón latía de una manera descontrolada. En mi cabeza solo se formulaba la pregunta de porque Edward, se había presentado en mi casa vestido de mi media naranja.

-Pero.. si Edward esta aquí!- gritó Rosalie, cuando lo vio aparecer en la fiesta. Su sonrisa se apago cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward venia disfrazado del conde Axel Fersen, el no tan secreto amante de Maria Antonieta- Vale! Cuando planeasteis disfrazaros así?- dijo fríamente

-No hemos planeado nada- respondí

-Pura chiripa- contesta Edward, mientras me pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Y aunque fueran pocos segundo lo que duro ese gesto, sentí un extraño hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando Edward se fue a coger algo de beber, Rosalie se me acerco.

-No puedo creer lo que has echo, sabes lo mucho que me gusta- dijo Rosalie enfadada.

-Te juro que yo no he echo nada, se trata de una coincidencia, ademas no se que esta haciendo aquí, si sabes que yo no lo invite.

-Se que a ti te gusta

-A mi no me gusta! Que quieres que haga para que me creas?- pregunte

-No, da igual, si le gusta, pues le gustas a Edward, que se le va hacer que le gustes tú mas a los chicos, porque eres mas guapa y inteligente que yo, y si encima te van sin la capucha.. tengo todas las de perder.

-Estas haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, lo único que tenemos en común Edward y yo son los disfraces y las películas. Nada mas, lo juro.

-Sabes que? Hazme un favor.

Yo asentí, estaba dispuesta a todo, para terminar con aquella discusión.

-Deja de mentir, se te da fatal.-dijo Rosalie, mientras se alejaba

* * *

** Buenos días mis bonitos lectores,**

**Que os ha parecido este capítulo? Me dejáis vuestros comentarios? Son importantes ^^**

**Tengo que agradecer a todo el mundo que se esta pasando a leer, mil gracias!**

**Os deseo muy buena semana, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Mil besos!**

**PD: Los tulipanes son muy importantes...**


	7. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

Que mas me podía pasar?

A Rosalie, le dio un ataque de celos, y Edward.. había echo todo lo posible para mantenerme distante con él, de comportarme de una manera fría cuando me lo cruzaba por el instituto, pero verlo esa noche, disfrazado de mi media naranja.. no sabia muy bien que pensar. Quería decir, que a juzgar por lo que había visto, prefería a la rubia, a Jessica, o a cualquiera antes que a mi.

Las encandilaba a todas, con su físico, su carisma, sus trucos de magia..

Hundí la nariz en el ramo que me había traído, una docena de tulipanes rojos. Y aunque suene raro, los tulipanes no son famosos por su aroma, pero esos tenia un perfume dulce y embriagador.

Los olí otra vez con fuerza, antes de admitir para mis adentros, que Edward me gusta. Me gustaba de verdad. No puedía evitarlo, y aunque me esforcé para que no fuera así, no podía cambiar las cosas.

Me senté en una de las butacas de la piscina, y estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de la presencia de Edward

-Hola – me saludo con una sonrisa. Cuando lo hizo una oleada de calor, recorrió mi cuerpo – Esta genial la fiesta, me alegro por haberme colado – se sentó a mi lado, y clavo la vista en frente, sabia que estaba bromeando, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para contestarle – Te queda muy bien el disfraz de Maria- dijo mientras acariciaba mi peluca.

Me sentía nerviosa, y con ganas de salir corriendo, pero respire hondo, y me tranquilice. Tenia que empezar a vivir un poco.. aunque solo fuera una noche.

-Y a ti te queda muy bien el del conde Fersen

-Llamame Alex, por favor- dijo entre carcajadas

-Te cobraron por el agujero?- le pregunté mientras señalaba con el dedo una zona deshilachada.

Por no decir nada de su olor a ropa vieja.

-Esto.. es producto de un autentico fuego de artillería, de una bala.. que como se suele decir, falló por poco.

-Bueno si no recuerdo mal, en esa escena, intentabas perseguir a una chica de pelo oscuro – le dije mientras recordaba la época, en la que me resultaba fácil coquetear.

-Se ha producido un cambio de ultima hora en el argumento- dijo sonriendo- y en esta nueva versión, soló estamos nosotros. Y tú Maria, conservas tu cabeza.

Pasó su dedo por mi cuello, provocandome un agradable hormigueo, siguió el recorrido por el hombro, bajando por el brazo, hasta que llego a mi muñeca.

-Como te hicite eso?- preguntó mientras acariciaba la cicatriz, que tanto me había torturado.

Estuve a punto de decírselo, pero no lo hice. Era la única noche del año, que podía ser otra persona, que podía olvidarme de que fui, la responsable del accidente. Esa noche solo pensaba en coquetear, jugar y tomar decisiones arriesgadas, de esas de las que te arrepientes el resto de tu vida. Porque esa noche no era Bella, era Maria. Y si Edward se hubiera parecido en algo al conde Fersen, se habría callado, y ya me habría besado.

-No quiero hablar de eso- respondí

Me quede con la mirada fija a los globos que habían en la piscina, que estaban adoptando la forma de un tulipán.

-De que quieres hablar?- susurro Edward mirándome con esos ojos, que hacían que se me olvidara respirar.

-No quiero hablar- murmure, y contuve el aliento cuando sus labios rozaron los míos. 

Si pensaba que Edward tenía una voz maravillosa, que silenciaba todo lo que había a mi alrededor, si creía que su contacto era increíble, por la forma que hacia poner mi bello de punta.. podía asegurar que la forma de besar era de otro mundo, y aunque no era experta en besos, si que había estado besándome con otros chicos, pero tampoco para decir que era experta, estaba por poner la mano en el fuego, que ese beso tan completo y espectacular, es uno de esos que solo te pasa una vez en la vida.

Cuando se apartó de mi para mirarme a los ojos, yo lo agarre de la chaqueta y lo volví acercar a mi.

-Os he estado buscando.. me tendría que haber imaginado que estaríais por aquí escondidos..- dijo Rosalie

Me aparte de Edward, por haber sido atrapada con las manos en la masa, poco después de haber jurado que no me gustaba.

-Solo estábamos..

-Bella ahorrame los detalles, solo quería decirte que yo ya me voy. Mi amiga Tanya pasaba por aquí, y me invito a otra fiesta, podéis venir si queréis.. pero a lo mejor estáis muy ocupados- dijo escondiendo una sonrisa

-Tanya?- preguntó Edward, que se puso de pie tan rápido, que su cuerpo parecía un borrón.

- La conoces?- preguntó Rosalie  
Pero Edward no contesto , sino todo lo contrario, salio tan deprisa, que casi no podíamos seguirlo.  
Corrí detrás de Rosalie, quería explicarle lo que había sucedido, pero cuando la agarre por el hombro, ella se giro y me miró con una de esas miradas que congelan.

-Ya te dije que se te daba mal mentir- dijo con desprecio

Rosalie, se volvió a girar, para seguir a Edward, y yo la seguí a ella, tenia que aclara las cosas, pero cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, me encontré con Edward y Tanya juntos. Él vestido con el magnifico traje del siglo XVIII, y ella vestida de Maria Antonieta, tan guapa, esplendida, y exquisita, que me dejó a mi a la altura de la suela de los zapatos.

-Tú debes de ser..- dijo mientras clava en mis ojos sus ojos

-Bella- susurre mientras me fijaba en su perfecta peluca rubia platino, su inmaculada piel, y el montón de perlas que rodean su garganta. Sus labios rojos están entreabiertos, y dejan ver sus esplendidos dientes blancos, que no parecen reales.

Me gire hacia Edward, para que él me explicara, porque la rubia del restaurante, estaba en mi vestíbulo. Pero aun así, él no me dijo nada, estaba muy ocupado mirándola.

-Que estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunte en un susurro

-Rosalie me invito- respondió con una sonrisa

-De que os conocéis?- pregunte al ver que el comportamiento de Edward había cambiando, que ahora se comportaba de una forma fría y distante..

-Conocí a Rosalie en el Nocturno, y es allí donde vamos ahora, espero que no te moleste que te la robe- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Estaba molesta, y intente pasar por alto el nudo que se me formo en el estomago, mientras intentaba entrar en la mente de esa tal.. Tanya. Pero no pude, su mente tenia algo.. algo que hacia que no pudiera ver.

-Ay que tonta! Tú te referías a Edward y a mi, verdad?- al ver que no respondía, siguió hablando- pues nos conocimos en Nuevo México.

Aunque en el mismo momento que Tanya dijo Nuevo México, Edward la corrigió, y dijo Nueva  
Orleans, lo que hizo que Tanya soltara una carcajada.

- Digamos que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo- afirmó mientras, alargaba su mano hacia mi manga y tocaba mi vestido, apretando con su mano en mi muñeca- un vestido precioso, te lo has echo tú?

Libere mi brazo de un tirón, no porque se estuviera burlando de mi, que eso la verdad, eso me daba igual, sino porque sus manos estaban congeladas, y sus largas uñas, se me clavaban en la piel, provocando que la sangre de mis venas se congelara.

-No es genial?- dijo Rosalie, mientras mira con cierta admiración a Tanya- Tenemos que marcharnos ya si queremos llegar al Nocturno antes de medianoche, puedes venirte con nosotras si quieres..- añadió Rosalie, pero lo que en verdad pensaba, lo que de verdad quería es que dijera que no.

-El chofer nos espera- dijo Tanya mientras nos miraba a Edward y a mi.

-Ve tú si quieres, yo no puedo irme de mi propia fiesta..- le dije a Edward

En el rostro de tanya apareció el asombro cuando Edward negó con la cabeza y cogió mi mano

-Ha sido un enorme placer conocerte Bella, estoy segura de volver avernos- digo la rubia mientras subía a la limusina que las esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

Observe como se marchaban, y cuando las perdi de vista, me gire hacia Edward.

-Bueno.. a quien debo esperar ahora? A Jessica, a Lauren?

En el mismo momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí de haberlas dicho, ya que el comentario pone de manifiesto que estaba celosa. Sabia muy bien como estaban las cosas, que a Edward le gustaba coquetear, no tendría que sorprenderme. Esa noche me había tocado a mi.

-Bella..- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar, pero me separe, reacia a escuchar sus escusas- Debería marcharme..

-Vale, gracias por haber venido- le contesto secamente, mientras me separo mas de él.

Sin embargo él se acerca y me quita una pluma negra que había colocado en mi peluca de modo de adorno.

-Me la das como recuerdo?- pregunta mientras acaricia mi cuello con ella

Apenas me dio tiempo a responder, él entró en su coche, y desapreció. Me senté abatida en las escaleras de la entrada, apoyando la cabeza en mis manos, y desee retroceder en el tiempo, y comenzar de nuevo. Sabia que jamas debería haber permitido que me besara, que nunca le hubiera tenido que dejar entrar en mi casa

Esa noche cuando por fin me quede dormida, solo pude soñar con Edward. Las imágenes del sueño habían sido tan claras, que me había parecido real. Pero por la mañana solo recordaba imágenes sueltas, recordaba que yo y Edward corríamos a través de un claro, donde soplaba un viento helado.. corríamos hacia algo que no distinguía bien. 

El lunes por la mañana, me levante demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Me vestí con unos jeans y una sudadera gris, y me hice una coleta alta.

Cuando llegue a casa de Alice ella ya me estaba esperando fuera, mientras escribía un mensaje con su móvil, como no, a su novio Jasper.

-Un segundo, vale?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sitio del copiloto- ya! Venga cuéntalo todo! Y quiero detalles!

-De que estas hablando?

-Recuerda lo que ocurrió con Edward. Me han dicho que te enrollaste con él bajo la luz de la luna..

-A donde quieres llegar con todo esto?- pregunte algo confundida

-Venga no te hagas la tonta Bella, estas en boca de todos! Quería llamarte ayer, pero mi padre me confisco el teléfono, quería que le acompañara a uno de esos ridículos partidos de béisbol.. pero dime, fue tan increíble como creíamos que seria?

-Siento desilusionarte- dije negando con la cabeza- pero no hay nada que contar

-No es lo que he oído, Rosalie dice..

-Vale! Nos besamos una vez, bueno.. quizá dos, no lo se no las conté!- dije al fin, con las manos sudorosas, la cara mas roja que un tomate, y rezando a todos los santos que conocía, para que Alice no se de cuenta de esos "pequeños" detalles, que sucedían cuando recordaba el beso con Edward.

-Y..?- pregunto ella ansiosa

-Y.. nada

-No te ha llamado? No te ha escrito ningún mensaje? No se ha pasado por tu casa?

Hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza, y me odie a mi misma, porque pensaba que lo llevaba mejor, eso que no había vuelto a saber de él después de lo del beso, pero vi que no cuando sentí una nudo en la garganta, que intente tragar sin mucho éxito, y los ojos húmedos.

-Pero.. que te dijo? Me refiero, a cuales son la ultimas palabras que te dijo antes de marcharse?

-Dijo: "me la das como recuerdo?"- y en el momento que dije esas palabras, me di cuenta, que nadie dice eso, excepto si no vas a volver. Me quede mirando a Alice y con sus ojos me dijo lo que con palabras no se atrevía a pronunciar. 

Aunque ya había tomado la decisión, de no pensar mas en Edward, me quede un poco decepcionada, cuando entre en la clase de Literatura, y él no estaba.

Lo cierto, es que para mi ese beso, fue mas que un simple rollo, pero eso no significa, que para él sea lo mismo. Y aunque cada vez que lo intentaba olvidar, aparecía la imagen de Edward y Tanya juntos, él vestido como el perfecto conde Fersen y ella como la magnifica Maria Antonieta, y yo.. marginada en un rincón.

Cuando estaba a punto de encender el mp3, entró por la puerta Jessica y Edward, ella llevaba en la mano dos rosas blancas. Y cuando Edward empezó a venir hacia mi, coloque bien los folios, en acto de nerviosismo, y hice que no lo había visto.

-Hola- dijo mientras ocupaba su sitio

Edward se comportaba como si todo estuviera normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Apoye la cabeza en mi mano, y disimule un bostezo. Estaba bastante aburrida, amenos eso es lo que quería aparentar. Cogí un folio en blanco y empece a garabatear, pero con mi mala suerte, se me cayo al suelo. Me agache para cogerlo, y cuando me levante, encima de mi mesa se encontraba un tulipán rojo.

-Que pasa? Te quedaste sin rosas blancas?- le dije mientras ojeaba los libros, como si tuviera algo importante que hacer

-Yo nunca te daría un capullo de rosa- dijo mientras buscaba mi mirada con la suya

Sin embargo, negué con la cabeza, me negaba a caer de nuevo en su mirada y con ello en su juego. Cogí la mochila con la intención de buscar algo dentro, pero maldije cuando la abrí, y estaba llena de tulipanes, y como no, todos rojos.

-Tú eres un chica tulipán.. una chica tulipán rojo- dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Me muero de la emoción..- murmure. Pero la verdad, es que no sabia que había querido decir con eso. 

A la hora de comer, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia si Edward iba a aparecer, o Rosalie estaría por ahí.. porque aunque no había hablado con ella desde el día de la fiesta, estaba segura que aun me odiaba. Y aunque durante toda la hora anterior, estuve planeando un discurso de disculpa, cuando la vi, se borro todo de mi mente. Ya dicen que lo planeado sale mal.

-Mira quien esta aquí- dijo Rosalie mientras me observaba. Yo me senté al lado de Alice, aunque seguramente ni se dio cuenta, ya que estaba muy ocupada enviando mensajes- Le estaba diciendo a Alice, la noche estupenda que se perdió en Nocturno, pero ella esta decidida a ignorarme

-Te ignoro, porque antes, me obligaste a escuchar toda la historia, y llegue tarde a mi clase- dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido, y inmediatamente se volvió a concentrar en su teléfono.

-Lo que pasa es que te da rabia habértelo perdido- contraataco Rosalie, pero luego se me quedo mirando, y intento arreglarlo- Bella no es que tu fiesta no estuviera bien, porque si que estuvo bien, pero.. Nocturno, es mas de mi ambiente, me entiendes, no?

Yo solo me encogí de hombros, en gesto de indiferencia. Ya estaba harta de escuchar hablar de Nocturno y de Tanya.

-Debería haberlo visto, había una cola enorme, pero cuando vieron a Tanya, pudimos entrar de inmediato, y la noche, nos salieron todas la bebidas gratis! Incluso, estuve en su habitación. Se aloja en una maravillosa suite, hasta que encuentre algo mas permanente. Tendrías que verla: jacuzzi, mini-bar.. de todo! Bueno.. y cambiando de tema, donde esta Edward?- me pregunto Rosalie, a caso yo tendría que saberlo?

Le di un mordisco a mi manzana, la cual me había traído para desayunar, y me encogí de hombros.

-Pero.. que ha pasado? No estabais saliendo? Bueno.. da igual, quería pedirte perdón por como me comporte, el día de la fiesta, ya lo he superado, y me parece genial que vosotros esteis.. lo que sea- dijo mientras levantaba su dedo meñique.

Yo a regañadientes, levanto también el mio, y los entrelace. Intente examinar su mente, para ver si estaba mintiendo, pero me sorprendí mucho cuando me di cuenta que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Rosalie..- empece a decir- por casualidad.. no os encontraste en el Nocturno a.. Edward, es que como se marcho poco después que vosotras.. pensé.. que quizá.. hubiese ido ahí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Yo en ese momento, miré todas las mesas del comedor. Edward no estaba.

* * *

**Hola mis amores,**

**nuevo capítulo de este fic, esto cada vez se pone más emocionante! **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero muchos nuevos para este capítulo :) Decirme que os parece, si os gusta si no!**

**Gracias también a las personas que le han dado a favorito y a los seguidores, y también a los lectores a la sombra. Todos sois importantes.**

**Un beso muy grande y feliz martes.**


	8. Chapter 9

**La autora dice**: Este fic está basado en la novela de Alyson Noël, y los nombre de los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer. Aunque este fic no es una adaptación completa, si lo es parcial, así que lo considero una adaptación.

**Summary**: ADAPTACIÓN. Bella pierde a su familia en un accidente, cuando se va a vivir con su tía se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella.. diferente.

**·**

**·**

**Hola mis dulces lectores, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste, y que dejéis muchos reviews ^^**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que le dais a favoritos, y sois seguidores. A los lectores a la sombre también muchas gracias.**

**Os deseo una feliz semana, y nos leemos el próximo martes. Miles de besitos!**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Hacia muy poco que me había quedado dormida, cuando sonó el teléfono, me estaban llamando, era Edward. Y aunque trate en los dos últimos días de olvidarme de él, en el mismo momento que escuche su voz, se me olvido todo.

-Es demasiado tarde?- preguntó con una voz dulce

Observe los números del despertador, y confirme que si, que era demasiado tarde, pero aun así, dije que no.

-No, no pasa nada

-Estabas dormida?

-Casi

-Me preguntaba si podría pasarme por ahí

-Es.. no es buena idea- le conteste mientras volvía a mirar el despertador

-Siento no haberte visto en el comedor, me marche después de la clase de lengua

-No pasa nada- le digo, aunque la verdad no sabia muy bien que decirle, ya que Edward y yo no somos pareja, y por tanto él no tiene porque darme explicaciones

-Seguro que es demasiado tarde?- volvió a preguntar en tono de persuasivo- Tengo muchas ganas de verte, y no me quedaría mucho rato

-Nos veremos mañana en clase de lengua- respondí mientras sonreía por el cambio de actitud de Edward

-Que te parece si te llevo al instituto?- su tono de voz, casi logró convencerme de que todo había cambiando. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Pero aun así no logro convencerme.

-Tengo que pasar a buscar a Alice, nos vemos mañana en clase- y dicho eso, colgué, y tire el teléfono al otro lado de la cama.

Como Alice se retraso, yo también me retrase, y cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto, estaban todas la places ocupadas, excepto una, la mas deseada por todos los alumnos, la que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada. Y mira tú por donde, estaba al lado del coche de Edward.

-Como lo has echo? -Preguntó Alice saliendo del coche y mirando a Edward

-Hacer que?- dijo Edward clavando la mirada en mi

-Reservar este sitio! Hay que ser de los primero, cuando empieza el curso, para poder tener los sitios privilegiados en el aparcamiento

Edward se río, mientras buscaba mi mirada con la suya. Pero yo solo lo salude con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

-Las clases van a empezar- dije mientras me dirigía a la verja de la entrada

-Oye, donde esta mi rosa?- preguntó Jessica mientras Edward y yo entrabamos a clase

-Lo siento, pero hoy no hay- contesto Edward mientras me observaba con la mirada y se reía.

Me senté deprisa en mi lugar, no quería ver la cara de la engreída de Jessica

-Porque tanta prisa? la señorita Angela no va a venir- dijo Edward inclinándose hacia mi

-Como sabes que..?- me calle antes de continuar hablando, como podía saber Edward que la señorita Angela no vendría?

-Es que vi a la sustituta, parecía muy perdida, y la acompañe a la sala de profesores, pero dime, que he echo para que estés tan enfadada conmigo?

Levante la mirada, y a parte de Edward, vi a Jessica y a Lauren como miraban en mi dirección, y me fulminaban con la mirada

-Pasa de ellas, les faltan neuronas- susurro Edward mientras apoyaba su mano encima de la mía- Siento no haber aparecido últimamente, pero tenia visita y no me podía escapar

-Esa visita era Tanya?- en el momento que hice la pregunta, me arrepentí, sonaba muy celosa, cuando tendría que haber sido fría y controlada. Me intentaba convencer de que desde que había aparecido Tanya nada había cambiado, pero no era así.

-Bella..- empezó a decir EdwardEn el momento que lo miro, su mirada me hipnotizo, caí presa de su hechizo, como un imán al irresistible magnetismo

-No es lo que piensas Bella- yo aparte la mirada diciendo en un murmullo no audible: "Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo pienso"- Dejame recompensarte, dejame sorprenderte, dejame llevarte a un sitio especial, por favor.

-Ya veremos

Cuando salí de la clase de historia, Edward me estaba esperando a la salida, recostado contra la pared.

-Deja que deje mi mochila en la taquilla y vamos a comer

-No hará falta que la dejes, tu sorpresa empieza ahora

-Sorpresa?- pregunte en el mismo momento que me perdía en su mirada, y en el mundo solo estábamos él y yo.

-Verás, voy a llevarte a un sitio especial.. uno tan especial, que me perdonaras

-Y que pasa con las clase? Vamos a irnos el resto del día?- pregunte mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
Edward se puso a reír, mientras se acercaba a mi, y acercaba sus labios a mi cuello

-Si

-Como?- pregunte, sabiendo que en realidad hubiera tenido que decir "No"

-No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me agarraba la mano- Siempre estarás a salvo conmigo

·

·

·  
-Disneyland?- pregunté mientras salia del coche y lo miraba sorprendida. Todos lugares que hay, y nuca me imagine que este seria el lugar donde me traería.

-Según tengo entendido, es el lugar mas divertido del planeta, has estado alguna vez?  
Yo solo negué con la cabeza

-Genial, en este caso, yo te guiaré- dijo mientras enlazaba su brazo con el mio, y nos dirigíamos hacia las puertas. Edward era tan sofisticado, tan sexy.. que me resultaba extraño, verlo en un sitio donde el jefe es Mickey Mouse.

-Siempre es mejor venir entre semana, hay menos gente. Venga te mostrare mi zona favorita- dijo mientras cruzábamos la calle.

-Has venido vas veces aquí para tener una zona favorita? Creí que te habías acabado de mudar.

-Y acabo de hacerlo, pero eso no significa, que no haya estado mas veces aquí- dijo Edward mientras me arrastraba hacia la mansión encantada.

Cuando nos montamos unas cuantas veces en la misma atracción, fuimos a un restaurante, que estaba dentro de la atracción del pirata. Y mientras le daba un sorbo a mi refresco, le digo a Edward.

-Mira, se que este parque es gigantesco, no solo hay las atracciones de la casa encantada o la del pirata

-Eso he oído- dijo mientras sonreía- antes había una muy famosa, que se llamaba viaje a marte, era muy divertida, sobretodo porque casi todo el viaje se hacia a oscuras

-Aun esta?

-No la cerraron hace mucho tiempo- contesto mirándome con expresión divertida

-Así que ya te subías a las atracciones mas famosas, cuando tenias.. cuantos años? Dos?

-Yo no.. esa atracción, es anterior a mi época

Por lo general, yo habría evitado a toda costa, estar en un lugar tan lleno de gente, pero cuando estoy con Edward, cuando él me toca.. en el mundo solo estábamos él y yo.

Después de el almuerzo, paseamos por todo el parque, visitando casi todas las atracciones, y cuando estaba a punto de anochecer, Edward me llevo al castillo de la bella durmiente, para poder ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Bueno, estoy perdonado?- preguntó mientras me agarraba de la cintura y mordisqueaba mi oreja y mi cuello

Los estallidos de los fuegos artificiales parecía débil y lejano, mientras los labios de Edward se movían encima de los míos.

-Mira- susurró Edward señalando el cielo oscuro donde los fuegos artificiales dibujaban una serie de círculos purpura, fuentes plateadas, crisantemos rosados, y por ultimo, para el final.. una docena de tulipanes rojos.

Todos brillaban y estallaban tan rápido y fuerte, que hacia vibrar el suelo donde teníamos los pies.

En ese momento, Edward se acercó, y pego sus labios a mi oreja.

-El espectáculo ha terminado

Sonreímos mientras nos agarrábamos la mano, y íbamos en busca de nuestros coches. Me subí a mi mini, y mire sonriente a Edward que se inclino a través de mi ventanilla.

-No te preocupes- dijo- la próxima vez te llevare a un parque de atracciones

-Quieres que te siga otra vez?- dije mientras introducía la llave al contacto, y encendía el motor.

-Yo te seguiré a ti, me asegurare que llegas sana y salva

Salí del aparcamiento, y no pude evitar mirar por el retrovisor, cuando lo hice apareció una sonrisa en mi rostro al ver que Edward me esta siguiendo.

Me di cuenta en ese momento que tenia novio, un novio sexy, inteligente y encantador. Uno que hacia que me sienta normal otra vez, uno que me hacia olvidar que no lo era. Estire el brazo para tocar mi nueva sudadera que tenia un dibujo de Mickey Mouse en la parte delantera, y recordé el momento, en el que él la eligió para mi.

_-Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta no tiene capucha- había dicho Edward mientras la sujetaba contra mi, para ver si la talla era la adecuada.  
_  
_-Que tratas de decirme?  
_  
_-Que puedo decir? Te prefiero sin capucha  
_  
_Sonreí al recordarlo, al recordar la forma que me besó mientras hacíamos cola para pagar, al recordar lo cálidos y dulces que parecían sus labios sobre los míos.._

Al presente, me hizo volver el teléfono, que estaba sonando, eche un vistazo por el retrovisor, y vi que Edward tenia el suyo pegado en la oreja.

-Hola

-Ahorrate todo eso- dijo Rosalie- siento decepcionarte, pera soy yo.

-Que pasa?- pregunte mientras ponía en marche el intermitente, para que Edward supiera que me iba a adentrarme en el carril siguiente, pero cuando vuelvo a mirar por el retrovisor, él ya no me seguía.

-Me estas escuchando Bella?- preguntó Rosalie cabreada

-Lo siento.. que decías?

-Te decía que Leah a desaparecido! Por si no te acuerdas, era la chica que me acompaño a tu fiesta de hallowen

-Que quieres decir con que ha desaparecido?- le pregunté mientras me demoraba en entrar en la 136, ya que Edward aun no había aparecido, y estaba segura, que no me había adelantado.

-Le he llamado al móvil un montón de veces, pero no lo coge

-y..?- pregunté impaciente, porque quería que se acabara esa historia, y así poder dedicarme a mi propio caso de personas desaparecidas

-y no solo no responde al teléfono, sino que tampoco esta en su apartamento, nadie la visto desde la noche de hallowen

-que quieres decir? No fue a su caso con vosotras?

-no exactamente- respondió mientras yo miraba los espejos retrovisores, pero nada, ahí no estaba Edward, así que me di por vencida, en ese momento tenia que hablar con Rosalie, luego.. ya solucionaría lo de Edward

-Hola?- dijo Rosalie en un grito- joder si estas demasiado ocupada, puedo llamar a Alice, sabes?

-Lo siento Rosalie- respire profundo para calmarme- pero estoy conduciendo, y sabes que me has llamado a mi, porque Alice seguro que esta en el centro comercial, comprando ropa

-Da igual. Pero.. lo que paso en la noche de hallowen.. se podría decir, que Tanya y yo nos marchamos sin ella.

-Que hiciste el que?

-Bueno.. Tanya y yo nos fuimos al Nocturno, y ella desapareció mas o.. menos, nos pensamos que había conocido a alguien.. y nos fuimos

-La dejaste sola?- pregunté, en el mismo momento pronuncie esas palabras "vi" a Tanya y a Rosalie, en una sala oscura, y Tanya dejaba de lado a Leah.. cerca no había ningún chico

-Que querías que hiciéramos? Por si no lo sabes, ella ya es mayor de edad, lo que significa, que puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Ademas, Tanya me dijo que no le quitaría el ojo de encima, pero también le perdió el rastro. Acabo de hablar con ella, y se siente fatal.

-Tanya se siente fatal?- pregunté sorprendida. Tanya no es de las personas que se sienten mal, y mucho menos de las que tienen remordimientos.

-Que insinuás con eso?

-Lo siento

-No pasa nada, es que no se que hacer..

-Has llamado a sus padres?

-Su madre murió hace un año, y su padre la abandono cuando aun no había nacido. Y lo único que quiere su casero, es quitar todas sus cosas del apartamento, para poder alquilarlo de nuevo. Hemos avisado a la policía, pero no han echo mucho caso.

-Bueno.. y donde estas? Porque no fuiste hoy al comedor?

-Estoy de camino a casa, después de una visita a Disneyland. Edward me invitó

-Madremia, que cosa mas rara..

-Me lo dirás a mi- contesté a un no pudiendo imaginar a Edward en el Reino de la fantasía, aunque lo había visto con mis propios ojos

-No, me refiero a que Tanya, me dijo también que iba a ir a Disneyland, que hacia mucho que nos estaba ah, y que quería ver si había cambiado mucho. Te encontraste con ella?

-Pues no- contesté tratando de parecer indiferente

-Vaya. En fin.. es un lugar enorme

-Si, si.. oye tengo que colgar, hablamos mañana

Cuando termine con la llamada, aparque el coche en el borde de la carretera, y cogí el teléfono para poder ver el listado de llamadas, para poder encontrar el numero de Edward. Pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, él siempre me llamaba con numero privado. Menudo novio, no se su numero, y mucho menos donde vive.


	9. Chapter 10

**La autora dice**: Este fic está basado en la novela de Alyson Noël, y los nombre de los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer. Aunque este fic no es una adaptación completa, si lo es parcial, así que lo considero una adaptación.

**Summary**: ADAPTACIÓN. Bella pierde a su familia en un accidente, cuando se va a vivir con su tía se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella.. diferente.

·

·

·

**Hola mis amores, no he podido subir el capítulo hasta hoy, pero aquí está ya! Y para que me perdonéis la espera, subiré un OneShoot "Me Basto". Gracias por la gente que se pasa a leer, y los favoritos y seguidores, dejarme muchos comentarios que son muy importantes. **

**Un beso muuuuy grande y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Por la noche, cuando Edward me llamó, o amenos supuse que seria él, porque en la pantalla solo salia "numero privado", no conteste.

Por la mañana me entretuve pensando el porque, y por eso llegue tarde a buscar a Alice, así que cuando pase por su casa, ella ya no estaba ahí.

Y aunque el timbre ya sonó cuando llegue al instituto, Edward estaba esperándome, al lado de su coche.

-Hola- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, y se inclinaba para darme un beso, pero yo lo esquive, y me fui dirección a la verja para poder entrar

-Siento haberte perdido ayer- dijo mientras seguía mis pasos

Me acerque a la verja, para darme cuenta que estaba cerrada, y que ya era demasiado tarde para entrar, tendría que ir a la secretaria del instituto, y informar que había llegado tarde, que eso es igual a castigo.

-No viste que te llame- pregunto Edward- Que sucede?- decía mientras agarraba mi mano, eso hizo que me derritiera por dentro- Creía que lo habíamos pasado bien, acaso no te divertiste? O solo tratabas de complacerme?- preguntaba mientras me sujetaba la mano, y con la mirada me pedía que no me enfadara.

Y en el momento que casi me rindo a sus ojos dorados, le solté la mano. Me vinieron a mi mente tanto la llamado telefónica de Rosalie, y la extraña desaparición de Edward.

-Sabias que Tanya también fue a Disneyland?- pregunte en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo a la respuesta- hay algo que deba saber?

-No tengo ningún interés en Tanya, solo me interesas tú- contestó mientras no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos

Baje la cabeza y clave los ojos en el suelo, deseando que las cosas fueran mas fáciles, y deseando creer que lo que dice es cierto. Pero cuando cogió mis manos de nuevo, me di cuenta que las cosas eran así de fáciles, que lo que estaba diciendo es cierto, y que todas mis dudas se desvanecieron.

-Creo que ahora viene la parte, en que tú me dices que sientes lo mismo por mi- sin apartar su mirada de la mía

Me quede sin palabras, no sabia que decirle. Mi corazón latía tan deprisa y con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura que Edward lo podía escuchar, pero cuando mi silencio se hice demasiado largo, él pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me condujo de nuevo a la verja.

-Esta bien, no hay ninguna prisa, tomate el tiempo que necesites- dijo mientras sonreía

-Pero.. tenemos que entrar por secretaria, la verja esta cerrada- le dijo con palabras que tartamudeaban en mis labios, mientras me paraba en seco.

-La verja no esta cerrada, Bella

-Por si no te acuerdas, lo he intentado hace un par de minutos, y si estaba cerrada

-Confías en mi?- dijo sonriendo mientras yo le miraba fijamente- venga que te cuesta? Unos pasos? Unos minutos mas? Total ya llegas tarde- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Pasee mi mirada por la secretaria y luego Edward, al final me decidí por él. Cuando llegamos a la puerta la abrió sin ningún problema, esta estaba abierta.

-No puede ser! Yo intente abrirla y estaba cerrada! Tú lo viste..-dije molesta, Edward se limito a darme un beso en la mejilla, y empujarme hacia el interior.

-Venga, pasa- dijo entre risas- y no te preocupes, la señorita Angela no ha venido, y la sustituta sigue muy confundida.

-Tú no vienes?

-Yo voy por libre

-Si, pero..

Me quede callada, cuando me di cuenta que no solo era el numero de teléfono de Edward lo que no sabia, si no que no sabia nada de él. Pero aun así, no podía separarme de su lado, me hacía sentir tan bien, tan normal, y lo raro, es que él era un chico anormal, de los que no se encuentran.  
Sin embargo esta que no me di la vuelta para encararlo, no me di cuenta que aun no me había dicho porque despareció de esa forma.

Pero antes de que abriera la boca, él coloco una mano en mi hombro, y me lo explico.

-Me llamó un vecino, y mis aspersores se habían estropeado, y estaban inundando el jardín. Intente llamar tu atención, pero estabas hablando por teléfono, y no quise molestar.- baje la mirada y vi nuestras manos unidas, una pareja de lo mas extraña- Vete ya, nos vemos después de clase, te lo prometo- dijo mientras sonreía, y sacaba un tulipán rojo de atrás de mi oreja.

···················

No solía pensar en mi antigua casa, mis antiguos compañeros, mi antigua vida, mi antigua yo.  
Pero cuando pasaba, aunque yo no quería, cuando venían los sollozos, los nudos en el estomago, y los dolores de cabeza, intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero aun así.. terminaba llorando.

Así que no fue una excepción la clase de historia, pero antes de ponerme a llorar, salte de la silla, y salí corriendo de clase, ignorando los gritos del profesor que me ordenaban que volviera a mi sitio y las burlas de mis compañeros.

Doble la esquina con los ojos inundados de lagrimas, y con la respiración entrecortado, cuando vi a Jessica fue demasiado tarde, como corría a mucha velocidad, choque contra ella, y fue a parar contra el suelo desgarrándose el vestido.

-Me has roto el vestido!- gritó mientras lo observaba- este vestido es de marca, eso quiere decir que me tendrás que conseguir otro- gritaba mientras me agarraba el brazo con tanta fuerza que me dio miedo desmayarme- y eso no terminara ahí, desearas no haberte cruzado conmigo en este instituto.

-Como Emily?- pregunte con una sonrisa en los labios, todo el miedo que había sentido desapareció de golpe- fuiste tú quien metió las drogas en su taquilla, la hundiste, solo para salvarte.

-Quien te ha dicho eso? Tú ni siquiera estabas cuando ocurrió- contestó mientras soltaba su agarre, daba un paso a atrás, y se ponía pálida como la leche.

-Ah,, y hay mas- le dije mientras podía ver pasar por mis ojos cada una de las cosas que había echo Jessica- Se que copias en los exámenes, que robas a tus padres y en las tiendas, aunque para ti no es mas que un juego. Se que llevas un registro de las llamadas y mensajes de Lauren, por si un día decide darte la espalda. También coqueteas con el novio de tu madre, que no esta de mas decirte, que es asqueroso. Y también se lo del señor Uley, tu profesor de arte de noveno curso, ese al que intentaste seducir, pero como no mordió tu anzuelo, le amenazaste en contarlo todo al directo y a su esposa que estaba embarazada..

Jessica se quedo pasmada, con los ojos con amenazantes lagrimas y los labios temblorosos, cuando se dio cuenta que todos sus secretos salieron a la luz. A lo mejor tendría que decir que me sentí mal, por descubrirla de tal forma, o por haber usado mi don, pero no era así, si no todo lo contrario, verla de esa forma, temblando y sudando, a esa persona que me hizo la vida imposible desde el primer día, me resultó.. mucho mas gratificante de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

-Quieres que siga? Hay muchas cosas mas, pero tú ya las sabes, verdad?

-Que eres? Una bruja o algo así?- susurro mientras retrocede al fin de mantener la máxima distancia entre nosotras.

Miró por el pasillo para a ver si conseguía que pasara alguien y así poderse librar de mi. Yo me reí, no negaba nada, y lo ubico que yo quería es que se lo pensara dos veces antes de volverse a meter conmigo.

Pero Jessica de repente recuperó la compostura y se me quedo mirando.

-De todas formas es tu palabra contra la mía. Y quien piensas que creerá la gente? A mi la chica popular? O a ti la chica mas rarita que ha pisado el instituto?- preguntó mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

En eso tenía razón.

-Mantente alejada de mi bicho raro, o juro que lo lamentaras- dijo mientras pasaba por mi lado, hacia que nuestros hombros chocaran. La amenaza era de verdad.

Cuando volví a casa después de las clases, Edward me estaba esperando en la entrada, con una sonrisa de esas que despejan las nubes del cielo, y hacen desaparecer cualquier duda.

-Como te ha ido el día?- preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón oscuro de marca y entró en el interior de la casa.

-La rutina de siempre.. ya sabes..- le dije mientras lo miraba de reojo. Estuve a punto de decir algo escandaloso, ya que era evidente que no me estaba escuchando. Por que aunque estaba asintiendo a todo lo que yo decía, su mirada, estaba distante y preocupada.

-Que tal tu día? Que has echo?

Le ofrecí una botella de agua, pero él negó con la cabeza, y bebió un trago de su botella, que contenía un liquido rojo.

-He ido a dar una vuelta en coche, he echo un poco de surf, y he esperado a que se hiciera la hora para volver a verte.

-Si hubieras ido a clase, no hubieras tenido que esperar- replique

-Intentare recordarlo mañana- dijo mientras en el rostro se le formaba una sonrisa, de esas que hacían que te olvidaras de respirar.

-Quieres que salgamos y nos sentamos fuera al lado de la piscina?- le pregunte, en un intento de que me diera el aire, y así poder calmar los nervios que me provocaba estar con él a solas.

-Prefiero ir arriba y echar un vistazo a tu habitación- contesta mientras sacude la cabeza y agarra mi mano.

-Como sabes que esta arriba?- pregunte con los ojos en blanco

-No están siempre arriba?- sonrió. Dudé, no sabia si teníamos que subir a la habitación, pero  
Edward le dio un apretón a mi mano- Venga! No te voy a morder.

Su mirada era tan irresistible y cálida, que lo único que quería mientras subía las escaleras, era que no me hubiera dejado nada por el medio.

Cuando entramos en la habitación, le pregunte a Edward si quería salir a la terraza, ya que había unas vistas impresionantes, pero él negó con la cabeza, y me indico que me sentara a su lado en el sofá, mientras encendía el televisor.

······························

A la hora de cenar, estábamos sentados fuera en una de las hamacas, terminando la pizza que habíamos pedido con doble de queso, aunque la verdad, me la había comido casi toda yo, porque  
Edward comía como un supermodelo y no como un chico normal. Lo único que hacia era dar pequeños mordiscos al trozo de pizza, y no parar de beber de su botella, la del liquido rojo.

-Dime como lo haces?

-Hacer que?- preguntó confundido

-Todo! En serio.. no haces lo deberes, no estudias, y sacas buenas notas, coges un pincel y te pones a pintar, y ya has pintado un cuadro mucho mejor que Picasso. De verdad.. hay algo que se te de mal? Tienes mala coordinación? Dímelo!

-Bueno.. nunca se me ha dado muy bien el béisbol- dijo mientras presionaba sus labios contra mi oreja- pero no hay quien me supere en el fútbol, y creo que tengo cierto talento para el surf

-En ese caso.. debe ser la música.. tienes mal oído?

-Traeme un piano y te tocare lo que quieras. Aunque también puede ser una guitarra, un saxofón..

-Que es entonces? A todo el mundo se le da algo mal. Dime algo que se te de mal.

-Porque quieres saber algo así?- dijo mientras me estrechaba contra su pecho- porque quieres borrar la imagen perfecta que tienes de mi?

-Porque parezco pobre y tonta, en comparación. En serio, soy tan mediocre en tantas cosas, que me gustaría saber que tú también eres malo en algo. Con eso me sentiría mucho mejor.

-Tú no eres mediocre- aseguró mientras hundía su nariz en mi cabello

-Solo una cosa por favor.. aunque tengas que mentir. Es por una buena causa: mi autoestima.

-De verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunto mientras besaba mi oreja

Asentí, mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-Se me da fatal todo lo relacionado con el amor

-Podrías ser mas explicito?- pregunte con un risilla nerviosa

-Al final, siempre resulto.. decepcionante

-Pero.. si tan solo tienes diecisiete años.. cuantas veces has podido resultar decepcionante?

En lugar de responder, Edward me obligo a darme la vuelta, y pego sus labios a mi oído para poder susurrarme:

-Vamos a darnos un baño

······················

Otra muestra mas que es perfecto: llevaba un par de bañadores en el maletero de su coche.

-Nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitarlos- dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Edward se acercó unos centímetros mas al borde de la piscina, y finge hundir el dedo gordo del pie en el agua.

-No la pruebes, salta si mas

-Puedo tirarme?

-Claro! Como quieras

Me rei, al ver como realizaba un perfecto salto antes de aparecer a mi lado

-Perfecto- afirma- deberías vestirte así mas a menudo, sin duda es una gran mejora, si se compara con los vaqueros y las sudaderas. Pero supongo que debes hacer lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?- observe su rostro, había algo de lo que había dicho que tenia un significado oculto- es obvio que te proteges de Jessica y Lauren. Esas dos no juegan demasiado limpio- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-A caso estamos compitiendo?

-Bella.. jamas había competencia alguna

-Como puedo saber tal cosa, si aveces te muestras afectuoso y otras distante?

-Bella.. yo.. jamás mi intención a sido hacerte daño. Jamás. Nunca he intentado hacerte daño, y me disculpo si alguna vez te he dado la sensación que quería jugar con tus sentimientos. Ya te he dicho que se me dan mal este tipo de cosas.

Sonrió al tiempo que metía sus dedos entre los mechones mojados de mi cabello y sacaba un tulipán rojo.

Me quede observándolo. Fijándome en sus hombros descubiertos, sus abdominales perfectos y sus manos desnudas. No hay mangas en las que esconder flores, no hay bolsillos donde esconder nada. No hay nada mas que su glorioso cuerpo semidesnudo, el bañador chorreante, y el estúpido tulipán que tenia en la mano.

-Como lo haces?

-hacer que?

-Lo de los tulipanes, las rosas..

Intente pasar por alto lo que provocaba en mi cuerpo, la oleada de calor que recorría mi cuerpo cada ves que me tocaba con sus manos.

-Es magia- aseguro con una sonrisa, mientras salíamos de la piscina, y nos envolvíamos con una toallas.

-Por que nuca hablas en serio?

-Hablo en serio- dijo mientras se ponía su camiseta, y buscaba las llaves del coche.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, y hizo un gesto con la mano por encima del hombro.

-Esme esta en casa- susurró

Luego desapareció entre la oscuridad.

* * *

**¿Merezco vuestros comentarios?**

**Mariia213**


End file.
